


Sterek:To Text or Not To Text?

by TEENWOLFIEST



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Texting, sterek will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEENWOLFIEST/pseuds/TEENWOLFIEST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Derek is...verbally challenged. What everyone doesn't know is that he's actually a closet dork who speaks wookie and will quote Titanic by heart</p><p>Or the one where Stiles thinks Derek texing is better than Derek in real life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dudeeee

**Derek,** _Stiles_

 

* * *

_Dude_

**Don't call me "dude".**

_Whatevs...but still, Derek!!_

**What?**

**What could be so important that you feel it requires you to go out of your way to disturb my peace?**

_..._

_I was gunna tell you i got accepted to Berkeley._

**That's great**

**I'm happy for you**

**Stiles?**

**I'm sorry?**

_Whatever._

**I am**

_Heard you the first time..._

**Look I didn't know**

_No, yeah, its ok umm ill see u later_

* * *

But Stiles was NOT fine. He had just gotten the letter that day, and with their newfound half-friendship, Stiles had told him first. Before his Dad, before Scott, and most importantly, before Lydia, who was going to find out and kill him. 

He trudged downstairs and plopped down onto the couch to watch some quality, mindless television. About 5 minutes into this ridiculous romcom, Stiles heard three quick knocks at the door.

"Why," he grumbled as he rolled to his feet,"why is there someone at the door the one time I actually want to be alone?" After processing that statement, he decided it was time for another talk with Scott about best friend responsibilities.

"Because," Derek said, looking like a kicked puppy as Stiles flung the door open, "I have to apologize". Stiles looked down in time to see a decent sized cardboard box full of movies(?). "There's popcorn, skittles, soda, and money for a pizza in my backpack" Derek looked down at him hopefully. Stiles observed him curiously. In one hand, Stiles was pissed at him, on the other, he had Star Wars and food....

"Hurry up Sourwolf you're letting the cold in".


	2. Twilight, Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo some people told me to keep it movin soooooooo here it goes

"Dude," Stiles tries to snatch the movie box out of Derek's hand, "what do you have in that magical sack?" Stiles being Stiles, ADHD to his core jumped immediatley to mental images of old Saint Nick. He laughed uncontrollably at the idea of Derek being in the same room as Santa Clause, let alone being the big SC himself. Now it's great because Derek is looking at him like hes an idiot but the mental image if Derek, 9 years old, siting on Santa's lap is priceless.

"One, don't call me dude," Derek said almost fondly, "and two, I never went to see a Santa. My mother believed there was no point in pulling our beliefs towards corporate gimmicks, and I mean we got the presents anyways".

"Huh.", Stiles said thoughtfully, he realized that despite their easy comrade and light banter, Stiles knew essentially nothing about him, or his past. He shrugged it off in favor of pushing Derek onto the couch and appointing him on snack set up and turning on the dvd player.

"What shall we watch first Mr.Hale?", he asked as he rummaged through the box. It seemed Derek had nice taste. A box full of classics at his disposal. The Goonies, Teen Wolf, The Mighty Ducks, Star Wars(all of the classics, none of that new garbage). And... 

"Twilight??!!?!" Stiles fell off the couch clutching himself laughing because, Twilight, and after a moments consideration, devised a devious scheme of epic proportions. "Hale we are watching Twilight. For one, Lydia said if I don't start understanding the references to it shes going to chain me down and make me watch it. For dos, I'm intrigued." By this point Derek looked resigned, so why not? He popped it in and pressed play, bracing himself silently next to Derek for the onslaught of teenage angst-fueled romance.....

....

"No Bella! Choose Jacob!!" Stiles fell out of bed with an oof. Wait? Bed? What happened to the couch and the K Stew and the ACTUAL werewolf? Stiles bolted out of bed and threw open his door, to run into a wall. Well, more precisely, Derek, but same difference.

"What happened? I swear I was just professing my abhorrent hatred for Team Edward."

"You fell asleep, but after that it started storming pretty hard. I stayed. I hope you don't mind that I slept on your floor." Stiles was taken aback.

"Man what the heck?" Whatever hope that was visible on Derek's face faded quickly into his normal, unfeeling facade.

"I understand-"

"No you don't! " Stiles cut him off, "You don't have to sleep on the floor! There's room on the bed!"

Derek ran. He used his super inhuman speed and fled the Stilinski home. What is his life?


	3. Legolas

What the actual heck was Stiles' life? Why can't he do things without werewolfie stuff getting all up in it. He lumbered down the steps, to find breakfast. Not cereal, but the good stuff. Orange juice (that had to be fresh squeezed because they don't have any at the moment), bacon, scrambled eggs, and heaven. French toast with syrup, whipped cream, powdered sugar, and strawberries. He pulled up Dereks contact on his phone

* * *

_I love you. Marry me. Its not an option._

 

**Whatssja??¥**

 

***What?**

 

_The food. You serenaded me with food._

 

**I just made you breakfast. Its no big deal.**

 

_Its everything...why did you leave?_

 

**_It's nothing. I won't bother you._ **

 

_Dude I either have to console you or blow you....i prefer the former, for now;)_

 

**_Shut up...The thing is, after Kate, it's hard for me to be physically close to people._ **

 

_Oh. Thats ok...so im guessing u mean like for sleep stuff cause I know you enjoyed the Twilight cuddles._

 

**_Im a violent, brooding alpha. I do not cuddle._ **

 

_I know man. Your deepest thought was probably "To kill or just maim? That is the question."_

 

**_Is it bad that Im proud of that?_ **

 

_Psssh, it would be cruel if ypu werent_

 

**_True_ **

 

**Legolas or Will Turner?**

 

_Ummmmmmmmmmm...Im gunna go with the elf._

 

**_Thank God. I didn't want to disown you._ **

 

_Is that Derek speak for You are the only friend I have and Im deciding to keep you?_

 

**_No. It means that I thought you might be stupid_ **

 

_I love you too._

 

_I gotta go, but ill text ya later_

 

**_Bye._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...does anyone wanna co author cause....yeah .

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should I keep going, or shove it into that weird part of the internet where no one will ever see it again?


End file.
